The present invention relates to an electric motor drive for a spindle of a spinning machine which is mountable on the spindle bank of the spinning machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric motor for a spindle having a fixed stator and a rotor mounted on the spindle.
One type of spinning machine includes a plurality of spindles individually driven by electric motors. A spindle with a rotor mounted thereon can be removed from its position within the electric motor and a new spindle with a rotor thereon inserted in its place. However, damage to the coils of the stator of the elctric motor can occur if the newly inserted spindle is carelessly or roughtly inserted. Additionally, the coils of the stator typically porject beyond the top and bottom surfaces of the magnetic core and are especially subject to damage in these projecting portions from impact forces or other disturbances.
Accordingly, the need exists for protection for the coils of the stator of the electric motor for driving a spindle so that the coils are not damaged during insertion or withdrawal of the spindle or from impact forces or other disturbances on the outside of the stator.